The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The accuracy and proficiency of firing a weapon is greatly influenced by the user's ability to securely grip the weapon in a steady position while firing. This is especially true with respect to weapons such as handguns, for example, wherein the weight of the weapon is concentrated forward from the pistol-grip, and where there is no shoulder stock or other means of securing the weapon to the users body while firing. However, if the individual utilizing the weapon has a physical disability that prevents them from being able to firmly grip the handgun or steady the handgun for any appreciable length of time, it can be nearly impossible for them to accurately aim and fire the weapon.
As a result, there are known stabilizing braces which can attach to pistols. Each of these devices typically includes a main body having a strap or other such member that can physically secure the pistol to a user's forearm. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,869,444, to Bosco, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Another known forearm grip includes the SB 15 pistol stabilizing brace that is commercially available from SIG SAUER.
Owing to the shape, weight, size and recoil involved, such items have heretofore been designed and constructed to mate exclusively with small caliber weapons such as handguns and small riffles, for example. As such, disabled individuals have not been able to enjoy many of the recent advances in shotgun technology, such as the introduction of shotgun magazine receivers which can accommodate and fire box-style removable magazines in a manner that greatly reduces the recoil of the weapon while firing.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a Firearm with a Shotgun Receiver assembly and an adaptor for receiving a Stabilizing Brace, so as to allow a disabled and/or physically challenged individual to accurately fire a pistol-gripped shotgun.